Suddenly
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. No one said falling in love would be easy, did they? Kacy. One-shot.


**A/N: **This is another extra PHM Challenge response. This idea changed alot as I wrote it. It started out as a follow up to "Perfectly Fine" where Nick would notice Kevin and Macy being fond of each other, but some how it turned into Nick lecturing Kevin, lol. Also, I've been nominated for a PHM Jonas award! Thanks so much to whoever nominated me! You can find a little info about the awards in my profile or you can find a lot of information on the awards in **suburbs's** or **Loved-Invention's** profile! Go check out the awards site! All nominations need to be in by **Feb. 15th! **They're doing a great job with it!

**Suddenly**

By angellwings

* * *

"_Kissed her for the first time yesterday, Everything I wished that it would be. Suddenly I forgot how to speak" – Lovebug_

* * *

Nick had never wanted to strangle his oldest brother more than he did at this moment. Kevin had been avoiding Macy for weeks because he had come to the inevitable but yet some how sudden realization that Kevin was head over heels in love with Macy. This avoidance meant that Macy expressed her hurt and confusion to himself and Stella. Did Kevin realize he was doing this to Macy? She was babbling like he'd never heard her babble before and Stella had mentioned Macy being close to tears more than once. Nick, himself, wasn't in love with Macy but he certainly didn't like it when she was hurt. Not to mention it was killing him to watch Kevin torture himself.

Kevin was mournfully strumming on his favorite guitar when Nick finally snapped.

"If you don't tell her then I will!" Nick yelled as he turned to his oldest brother. Kevin froze and his eyes widened.

"It's not like I meant to get mustard on that shirt! It was accident. Stella's not gonna notice one shirt missing from the Stellavator!" Kevin yelled automatically.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Not that, idiot. Macy…"

"Oh," Kevin said with a nervous gulp. "What about Macy?"

"She thinks you don't want to be her friend anymore."

"Well, I don't…"

"Kevin, you know what I mean."

He sighed, "I know, I just don't know how to deal with it—"

"Then figure it out, Kev! None of us can take much more of you avoiding her."

"But until I—"

"You're breaking her heart, Kevin," Nick told him bluntly. Kevin took several surprised steps backwards as if Nick had punched him in the gut. Kevin collapsed into a nearby chair and held his head in his hands.

"I never meant to do that. I just wanted to get myself together so that I could know exactly what to tell her. But before I knew it a day turned into a week and a week turned into several. Would she even talk to me?" Kevin said honestly.

Nick shook his head, "I don't know, man. But you have to tell her. I don't care how you do it. Write her a letter, a note, a song, in skywriting…whatever way works. Just tell her."

Kevin took a deep breath, "Now?"

"No, in another few weeks."

"Is that sarcasm?" Kevin asked hesitantly.

Nick chuckled lightly, "Yes, Kevin, that's sarcasm."

Kevin nodded and gulped once again, "So, I should go to Macy's?"

"Stella's. Macy's been spending a lot of time there lately," Nick told him.

"Oh boy, I have to face the wrath of Stella AND Macy?" Kevin asked fearfully.

"You've been avoiding her for three weeks, Kev. Unfortunately, you deserve it," Nick stated honestly.

His shoulders sagged, "I know. I'll be back later."

He grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

* * *

Kevin took a deep breath and hesitated a moment before knocking on Stella's door. Stella cracked the door and gave Kevin a critical glare.

"It's about time you came out of hiding."

Kevin gave Stella an apologetic look, "I never meant to—"

Stella shook her head, "I know. You're Kevin, you would never purposefully hurt anyone, but whether you intended to or not…you did. And I don't stand for anyone hurting my best friend."

"Speaking of your best friend…is she here?" Kevin asked weakly.

"I'm still debating whether or not to tell you."

"Stella, I _have_ to talk to her. I need to explain things to her."

"_You need?_ Kevin, you needed not to avoid Macy like the plague," Stella told him sternly.

He sighed, "_She_ needs to know. It might clear a few things up for her. Please, Stella?"

Stella tried to ignore Kevin's puppy dog eyes, but she couldn't. Kevin was the human incarnation of a cuddly puppy. No girl could resist that sweet pleading look of his whether she was a fan of Jonas or not. Stella relaxed her protective stance and opened the front door a little wider to let him in, "She's in my room…pretending she didn't see you standing outside of my door."

Kevin gave Stella a quick hug, "Thank you, Stella."

"Don't make things worse or I will shrink your entire wardrobe, got it?" Stella threatened as she poked Kevin's chest repeatedly.

He nodded gravely, "Got it."

"Now, go. Be the cuddly sweet Kevin we all know and love," Stella told him as she lightly pushed him toward her bedroom.

Kevin breathed slowly in and out as he approached Stella's bedroom. He had somehow survived the wrath of Stella. He hoped Macy didn't hate him, but if she did he wouldn't blame her. Nick and Stella were right. He'd been a stupid jerk. He knocked on the doorframe.

"Is he gone?" Macy's soft voice called as she came out of Stella's private bathroom. She continued as she looked up, "Because I—Kevin!"

Kevin's breath caught in his throat as she froze in front of him. How had he managed to avoid her for so long when right now he wanted to hold her and never let go? She was dressed in Horace Mantis navy blue sweats, and her hair was in a messy pile on top of her head. He couldn't resist the small smile that took over his face. He'd never seen anything more perfect.

"Get out!" Macy yelled as she angrily pointed at the doorway behind him.

Kevin blinked and pulled himself out of his thoughts, "What?"

"You avoid me for three weeks and then think you can just miraculously show back up? Newsflash, Kevin, you may be handsome and talented, but you're not _that_ handsome and talented," Macy said with a glare. "Okay, maybe you are _that_ handsome and talented…but _I'm_ not that forgiving! So get out!"

"Macy—" He paused when her glare intensified. "I'm sorry. Look, you don't have to forgive me or even speak to me ever again, but will you at least hear me out this once? Please?"

"No!"

"Macy…please?"

She bit her bottom lip lightly, "…no."

Kevin took another tentative step forward and asked once more, "Please?"

Macy sighed and sat down on the edge of Stella's bed, "Okay, but this better be good."

"I—I don't know how to start," Kevin said nervously.

"The beginning would be nice," Macy commented dryly.

"Right, the beginning. Well, first I realized I was in love with you and then I forgot how to act around you and had no idea what to say to you. So, I decided to avoid you until I figured that out, but that was really really—"

"Wait. WHAT?" Macy asked loudly.

Kevin gulped, "Um, I love you?"

"So, your first instinct after you figured this out was to ignore me?" Macy asked in disbelief.

"I didn't say it was a good decision."

"You're darn right it wasn't a good decision," Macy muttered.

"I thought it would only take me a couple of days to figure out what to do. I mean I'm a musician. Aren't musicians supposed to be naturally romantic? Well, I'm here to tell you that not all musicians are…at least not all the time," Kevin said nervously. "A day turned into a week and then—"

"And then three weeks had passed and you still didn't know what to do?" Macy asked knowingly. "You really are a dummy, Kevin."

"I know," He sighed.

This was it he supposed. The moment where Macy kicked him out and stopped talking to him for the rest of his life. He looked up at her to say his final goodbye before he left but was surprised to find Macy standing a mere six inches away from him. He jumped slightly and blinked at her, "Um, hi."

She gave him a small grin, "You love me, huh?"

He gulped and nodded, "Yep."

"You could have just told me that instead of making me feel like you wanted nothing to do with me," She told him seriously as she inched closer.

"I wasn't really thinking," Kevin said quietly. Macy's close proximity was getting to him.

"Yes, you were. You were thinking too much. If you had just decided to let your emotions be what they were you wouldn't have wanted to avoid me," Macy told him honestly. "If you had really been listening to your heart you would have told me right away, but no you let your brain talk you out of it. Tell me again from your heart. Leave your brain out of it."

He smiled softly then and made sure to look her in the eyes, "I love you."

Her breathing hitched and she smiled brightly at him, "That wasn't so hard was it?"

He swallowed thickly, "But, Macy, do you—"

She smiled, "You're going to have to do a lot more than avoid me for three weeks to get rid of me, you know. Being Jonas's superfan has taught me to be very very scrappy, and very hard to get rid of."

"I would never want to get rid of you, Macy," Kevin told her honestly.

"Promise?" Macy asked as her smile faded and she suddenly became serious. That's when Kevin really saw her hurt. She genuinely worried, even after all he had just told her, that Kevin wanted nothing to do with her. Kevin reached out and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"I promise, Macy, I will always want you with me," He whispered into her hair. He felt Macy's arms tighten around him and heard her mumble against his chest, "What?"

She pulled back slightly and looked at him, "I love you too."

Kevin instantly brightened at those words, "Good."

Before anything else could be said Kevin leaned forward and captured Macy's lips with his. Macy's arm slid upward and her hands buried themselves in Kevin's curls. He smiled briefly against Macy's lips before he deepened the kiss. He wasn't quite sure how any other kisses could top this first one, but he was willing to find out.


End file.
